1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for toilet seats, and more particularly to a sanitary toilet seat cover to prevent contact of the person with the surface of the seat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Seat covers for toilet seats are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various pads and covers for toilet seats.
Darms, U.S. Pat. No. 992,173 discloses a reusable toilet pad or cover which may be folded into a compact bundle. The cover comprises a single piece of material shaped to conform to the outline of a toilet seat with a series of hooks riveted adjacent the outer edge which may be swung into position between the edges when the cover is folded. The hooks engage the edge portion of the seat to maintain the cover on the seat. The cover has a loop attached for hanging from a nail.
Quackenbush, U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,090 discloses a reusable toilet seat cover formed of a single piece of flexible material having a cut-away portion at its center in the form of a four leaf clover to provide a series of centrally disposed tabs. The tabs have one member of a snap fastener while the other fastener member is attached to the main body portion of the cover along its outer edge. The tabs are overlapped on the underside of the seat and snapped to the main body to hold the cover on the seat.
Beam, U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,853 discloses a toilet seat cover comprising a rubberized cloth of substantially oval shape with a straight hemmed edge across the back, an oval shaped opening in the center which has a bias facing surrounding the opening, and a hem surrounding the outer periphery of the cover which contains a rubber band. The rubber band draws the edges of the cover under the seat to hold it in place.
Shollar, U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,424 discloses a cushion which is not fastened to a toilet seat, but can be placed thereon. The cushion includes a cardboard base, padding, and a cover for the padding and base. The cover for the pad and base comprises two pieces of material having their adjacent inner edges stitched together forming an opening and is secured over the pad and base by cooperating fastening elements carried by the two pieces of material at points beyond the outer edges of the base.
Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,634 discloses a toilet seat cover comprising a continuous ring of crepe paper having its wrinkles or pleats extending transversely of the ring and adapted to stretch circumferentially intermediate of its edges to enclose and cover the toilet seat. The opposite edges of the band are folded over in a double fold which form the center opening when the cover is stretched over the seat. The rear portion of the cover is secured to the seat by spaced inelastic plates or strips of fiber board or lead with bendable ends for engaging the outer edge of the seat. The band may be stretched tightly over the seat by tying a cord between the plates.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing a sanitary cover for toilet seats comprising a generally flat ended oval envelope of thin flexible material with a central oval opening conforming to the generally oval outline and central opening of a toilet seat shape and has an opening at the flat end portion thereof. The envelope is slidably received on and substantially surrounds the toilet seat with the central opening of the cover disposed at the center of the toilet seat opening in the installed position. The open end of the envelope is cut to define a pair of pull tabs at opposite sides of the envelope for pulling the envelope onto the toilet seat. A small pouch at the front end of the envelope receives and contains the envelope in a rolled or folded condition. The pouch may also be used to slidably pull the envelope off the toilet seat. Alternatively, the central opening may have a reinforcing facing around the edge thereof.